


Will love bring me back to life

by Broashcol94



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Depression, F/M, Temporary Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/pseuds/Broashcol94
Summary: Bellamy in a strange event starts to see his best friends ghost how will he help her cross to the other side and move on. Or will the story end in a completly different way than they plan.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Will love bring me back to life

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you wished it would come true in every moment and every second of every day? That was Bellamy’s life. His best friend, Clarke, had passed away last year and he just could not let it go. In truth, he couldn’t come up with the conclusion if it was the fact that he blamed himself for Clarke’s death or if it was the fact that he was secretly in love with her. He said secretly but everyone knew besides Clarke.

Her and Bellamy had been in a car accident. He was the one who was driving. He had lost control of the vehicle sending them into a pond. Clarke’s seatbelt was jammed and they both tried to get her out, but in the end, they both came to the silent agreement that she wouldn’t make it out. She had told Bellamy to leave her and to live himself and that’s what he had done. He thought that if he lived for her and she didn’t die in vain he could live with himself. He was wrong. 

(one year after the accident)

Bellamy is stuck out in a storm walking home from work. He refuses to drive anymore because of the accident. He never dreamed he would be struck by lightning or most of all that when he woke up the next morning in the hospital, he wouldn't be dead but that he would be very much alive and be able to see his best friend’s ghost. 

Bellamy wakes up with a jolt. He thinks he’s gone into shock. How is she here and has he completely lost his mind?

(Clarkes pov)

“Bellamy I Know this is insane , but yes I am actually here,” she said to him in a calming tone. 

“But you are gone. I watched you die, Clarke. There is no way you are here. How is this possible?”

Clarke gives him a questioning look. “Has anything happened to you in the past 24 hours?Anything out of the ordinary?”

Bellamy while scratching his head. “Umm yeah. I was struck by lightning.”

“Oh, that’s definitely what has caused this.”

Bellamy has a thought. “Why don’t you seem to be surprised to be here?”

Clarke wasn’t able to cross over to the afterlife for whatever reason after their accident. She’s been stuck here in this in-between. She could see everyone else, but no one could see her. Clarke watched her own funeral she had heard everything everyone had said and how upset everyone was. It was like she had a front- row seat to watch everyone move on and forget her. They would bring her up on occasion but its life people eventually move on. Bellamy, however, moped around she could tell he carried everything around with him. Maybe that was what was keeping her here. Bellamy’s guilt had to be her unfinished business that kept her here in this in-between where she couldn’t move on to the afterlife.

Clarke explains all of this to Bellamy, so they agree to see if they can somehow let the past go. So she can cross over.


End file.
